1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There are needs that a changed portion of a document by such as an addition or a deletion is made clear, for instance, when detecting whether or not a user add a postscript in handwriting on a document using paper as a medium or when investigating whether or not a security document is altered. To meet the needs, a process is performed that the text and a paper document (a document to be compared with the text, that is, a document in which a postscript may be possibly add) are read by a scanner, and both images are compared with each other to extract a difference.